Hidden Tragedy
by Desired Destiny
Summary: Cj has to face the fact her only love is no longer with her


**Fic Title:** Hidden Tragedy  
**Rating:** I suck at these things...PG  
**Characters:** Sean O'Haire, Cj, Shan, Sheila and others mentioned but minor  
**Summary:** I hate spoiling this but **SO MANY** people don't get this story. I don't know how best to describe it. Hmmm???

Ok first it is _TOTALLY_ out there it's not a sweet little love story it's really bizarre. It was inspired by a film that I watched not too long ago about someone not being able to come to terms with his wifes death and he carries on living life as if she was still alive and talking to her and cooking for her and taking her to parties and etc and then at the end she comes back and tells him to basically get a life LoL.

Now the best thing to do is spell it out for you.

The story starts with an accident but I don't write out the ending I continue it from 2 days after the accident. Cj wakes up and sees Sean's family is concerned for her but she thinks it's because of the accident. The days pass and the families concern grows and Cj gets more confused. Sean or rather his spirit finally tells her that she can't remember him dying and he stayed with her as long as he could to help her through it. Then he leaves and Cj has to say goodbye. It's a warped storyline and I obviously can't cut this kind of story because I have had millions on confused replies

But I'm posting it anyway because I just want somewhere to store it really..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SEAN!!"  
  
"Someone call 911 she's losing consciousness"

**2 Days Later**  
  
I opened my eyes and quickly closed them again as the bright lights hurt. I slowly started to open them and Shan stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Hey baby girl how you feeling?"  
  
"Groggy where am I?"  
  
"The hospital, you were in a car crash, remember?"  
  
I shook my head soon stopping as my head began to feel heavy.  
  
"Everyone's here"  
  
A nurse walked in.  
  
"She's awake"  
  
"Hello Cj my name is Elaine you gave us quite a scare but it looks like we were worrying over nothing. Do you feel sleepy?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well lets ask Shan if he'll come back later then I can change you and give you a drink then you can go back to sleep"  
  
"I'm not going"  
  
"Shan you need to go home you've been here for two days and haven't had enough sleep you're no use to Cj in this condition so go home and get some sleep and come back in the morning ok?"  
  
"Ok but I'll be right back here tomorrow. I promise"  
  
Shan walked out smiling at me as he left.  
  
"I'll just go get you a change of clothes and a drink"  
  
The nurse followed Shan and I could see them talking Shan and the Elaine soon went their separate ways. As they left Sean walked in smiling.  
  
"You always were a drama queen"  
  
"Sean" I said smiling giddily as he made his way over and kissed me.  
  
"How you feeling beautiful"  
  
"Ugly"  
  
"You could you never be ugly"  
  
"I was in an accident?"  
  
"We both were"  
  
"You're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine baby"  
  
"I'm so tired"  
  
"Then sleep, come here"  
  
Sean pulled the covers over me and smiled and kissed me again as I drifted into a slumber.**A Week Later  
**  
I was back home feeling like my old self again surrounded by Sean's family.  
  
"Hey Sean why are they all here?"  
  
"They're just worried. You want them to leave?"  
  
"No, I just wondered"  
  
Shan walked into the kitchen to me and Sean  
  
"Hey kid what you doing?"  
  
"Nothing just having something coffee"  
  
"Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking of going to the gym try and build up my strength a little"  
  
"Oh ok well do you want some company?"  
  
I shot a look at Sean and then at Shan.  
  
"Actually don't take this the wrong way but I prefer to work out alone"  
  
"Ok well do you want a lift?"  
  
"Nah I'm fine I'll take Sean's car"  
  
"Really?"  
  
I smiled at Shan he always made me laugh and he didn't have to do anything  
  
"Really"  
  
"Ok well I'll be here if you change your mind just call me and I'll be there in a second"  
  
"Ok sweetie"  
  
Shan walked away into the other room  
  
"Your brothers weird"  
  
"It's in our blood"  
  
Sean walked over to me and pressed me against the counter and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Hey I may not have to go to the gym for this work out after all"  
  
"Nah you're not ready for this kind of work out. You're still too frail"  
  
"Frail? Do I look frail to you?"  
  
"No you look hot to me. Steaming hot, too hot to touch. And that's why you're not getting any"  
  
"Ha ha well maybe I don't want any"  
  
"Don't kid yourself"  
  
I smiled at Sean and pulled him in for another kiss it was hard to break away but I finally did and I moved away and walked around the kitchen counter.  
  
"I'll see you later baby"**Later That Day  
**  
I got back home and I walked in to hear sobbing. I walked around the corner to see Shan comforting his Mom Sheila as Sean sat in the armchair holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Sheila don't cry"  
  
Sheila looked around at me and dried her eyes quickly.  
  
"Cj you're back?"  
  
Sean looked up at me and I smiled  
  
"Yeah I am my body isn't ready for a work out just yet"  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"I just couldn't stay strong anymore I broke down. I didn't want you to see"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be here looking after you not crying all over you"  
  
I hugged Sheila  
  
"Don't worry about being strong for everyone. We all need to cry and you shouldn't hold it back. Well not to sound weak and 'frail'"  
  
I shot a look at Sean  
  
"But that has really knocked me for six so I think I'm guna head up to bed"  
  
"You don't want any dinner?"  
  
"I don't think I could stay awake long enough to eat it"  
  
Sheila turned to get some tissues and I quickly bounced my head at Sean indicating for him to follow me upstairs. I proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"Night Guys"  
  
"Night" replied Shan  
  
Sean followed me upstairs and before the door was closed we were locked in an embrace he pushed backwards until I tripped and landed on the bed with Sean on top of me. We kissed as if we our lives depended on it. Sean broke from my lips and travelled to my neck. He soon found my lips again and then broke away. He took off his shirt and pants and then climbed back on top of me pulling my shirt off. He slowly pulled down my sweat pants and kissed his way back up to my lips. He then swooped me up in his arms and laid me in the centre of the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to me pulling the covers back over us he laid with his arms around me kissing my next. His touch was so sensual I found myself slipping into a utopia.**The Next Morning**  
  
I felt a kiss on my forehead and opened my eyes and looked up to see Shan sat on the edge of my bed looking down at me.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"You ok this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine. How's your Mom?"  
  
"Better"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Are you coming down for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah I just need two minutes to get ready ok?"  
  
"Ok baby girl I'll see you downstairs"  
  
Shan left the room and I looked to my left to see an empty space where Sean should be suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sean walked out and smiled at me.  
  
"I feel like your family is stalking me."  
  
"Why?" said Sean climbing on the bed and hovering over me  
  
"Because I was just woken up with a kiss from the wrong brother. Now if you're Mom starts kissing me I'll have to kick them out you understand that don't you"  
  
Sean laughed "He's just worried about you. And I'm pretty sure my Moms into guys. And if the kiss is the problem..." Sean then started to kiss me and I pushed him away  
  
"You prefer Shan? Oh no you want my Mom?"  
  
I playfully punched Sean's chest  
  
"No I just wanted to know what happened last night the last thing I remember was you kissing my neck"  
  
"That's all that did happen you fell to sleep"  
  
"Oh well do you wanna try again?"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
Sean started kissing me again and we were immediately interrupted by Sheila who began shouting  
  
"Are you coming down for breakfast? It's all ready"  
  
I smiled and pulled away from Sean's lips.  
  
"Two minutes" I replied  
  
"Two? That's not very long"  
  
I smiled at Sean and pushed him upright  
  
"It's not guna happen"  
  
"Don't be so negative"  
  
I stood up and put my sweats back on and went downstairs  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Good morning. Oh this looks delicious" I began to eat my breakfast and noticed Shan and Sheila staring at me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nice to see you eating and getting your strength back" said Sheila  
  
"Mom we have to go meet Uncle Sid at the station"  
  
"Uncle Sids coming?"  
  
Sheila smiled at me  
  
"Yeah he is"  
  
"Great"  
  
Sheila and Shan left and Sean came and sat down besides me.  
  
"See I told you they were weird"**Later**  
  
I had finished my breakfast and made myself more presentable and was finishing the dishes when I heard the door open. Sean sat on the chair in front of me.  
  
"Remember we have that function today" said Sean  
  
"What function?"  
  
"The doctor said you might have a short term memory loss. I told you about it."  
  
"Oh, so when is it?"  
  
"2 O'clock"  
  
"2 O'clock?"  
  
I saw Shan and Sheila step to the door out the corner of my eye  
  
"I don't wanna go and 2 O'clock what kinda time is that?"  
  
"It was the only available time" replied Shan  
  
I looked at the clock which read 12:47  
  
"Oh God I better go and get a dress"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have nothing to wear Shan"  
  
"But you'll never be back in time"  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Of course I am"  
  
"Listen I'll go buy a dress wear it out the store and head straight over to you guys"  
  
"Cj you can't"  
  
"Shan let her go" said Sheila putting her hand on Shan's shoulder  
  
"I promise I won't be late"  
  
I walked out the kitchen and picked up my bag I walked over to the car and Sean brushed past me I looked at him  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Coming with you?"  
  
"You'll be late"  
  
"No I'll pick up a new suit while I'm out and do your trick and wear it out the store. We'll be on time"**At The Mall**  
  
I was in the changing room slipping the last strap on my shoulder as Sean walked in  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
We kissed for seconds and then Sean stepped back and looked at me  
  
"Wow you look beautiful"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but you can't wear red this a black and white function"  
  
"I have a black dress"  
  
I took the dress off the hanger and showed Sean  
  
"Oh yeah you'll look even more beautiful in that one."  
  
"You're going to get us into trouble you know. You shouldn't be here"  
  
"They'll never know come on try it on"  
  
I tried the black dress on while Sean went to get something. I looked at myself and frowned I hate myself in black. Sean opened the curtain and brought in a jacket to place over the dress  
  
"Why do I have to wear this?"  
  
"It's a formal thing you can't be so scantily clad"  
  
"Wait I have to down size my sexiness?"  
  
"Yeah you think you can do that?"  
  
"I don't know I mean this is all natural I don't try to be sexy it's just me"  
  
Sean laughed "Yeah and this is why I married you. And they're why I never regretted it for one minute"  
  
"You're so cute"  
  
"Yeah I know, we both are its sickening"  
  
I laughed as Sean placed his arms around my waist and I rested my head on him looking into the mirror.  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
"Thank You"  
  
Suddenly my cell phone started ringing Sean let go of me and whispered in my ear that he was going to get his suit.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
"Daddy hi"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm great just shopping for a dress"  
  
"Yeah Sheila told me"  
  
"You've spoken to her?"  
  
"I'm with her right now"  
  
"Oh cool"  
  
"So you're ok?"  
  
"Fine I'm getting a little pissed with people asking me that but I am fine yeah"  
  
"Good well I'll see you there then"  
  
"You're going too?"  
  
The line went silent  
  
"Yeah baby I'll see you there"  
  
"Ok Daddy see you later bye"  
  
I hung up and walked out the changing rooms and found Sean looking at himself in a mirror looking very sexy in a suit. Sean saw my reflection in the mirror and turned to me.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Handsome"  
  
"Handsome? That's what I was going for"  
  
My emotions took over me and I pulled Sean in for a kiss. Sean wrapped his arms around my waist and then I saw the time on my watch which read 1:40. I pulled away from Sean  
  
"It's twenty to two"  
  
"Oh damn. Have you paid?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And I've paid come on lets go"**Later**  
  
We pulled up and stepped out of the car.  
  
"Where around here is anyone guna have a formal party"  
  
"Not party function"  
  
"Still...Where?"  
  
Sean pulled me to him and started to kiss me so passionately that stumbled against a wall. Sean's embrace was wild, hot and sexy I couldn't pull myself away from him and I didn't want to. Sean finally pulled away  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just in case it's the last chance I get"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sean took my hand and walked me around the corner.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"I told you it wasn't a party"  
  
Sean walked me through the gates and down the pebbled path. I saw a crowd of people dawned in black.  
  
"Why are we in the cemetery Sean?"  
  
I looked back at the crowd of people and as they sat down I saw a coffin with flowers laid on top and a picture. My heart sank as I saw Sean's picture there. I turned to Sean who had gone. I looked back at the crowd and Shan noticed me and started to walk towards me. My eyes welled up and I couldn't control myself  
  
"NO!!!!" I screamed as I wept Shan and my Dad ran over to me. Shan pulled me into his chest and I sobbed uncontrollably. I just couldn't understand it and I kept repeating myself.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no"  
  
My Dad got Shan to step aside and he placed his huge comforting arms around me. I pushed on his chest and looked up at him his eyes told me what I wanted to know.  
  
"No, no not Sean. It's not real. Tell me it's not real. Please"  
  
"Oh baby I'm so sorry"  
  
"No, no it's not him. IT'S NOT HIM"  
  
I pushed my Dad away and started to run. I could here my Dad telling Shan to leave me. I just kept running not knowing where I was going. I came to a part of the cemetery that looked familiar and I realised why. I made my way over to my Grandpas grave. I sat against his headstone and continued crying.  
  
"Oh baby"  
  
I looked up and Sean was stood looking down at me.  
  
"You lied to me. You and him both lied to me" I said pointing at my Grandpas headstone. Sean crouched down in front of me and stroked my hair.  
  
"You both told me you'd never leave me and here I am again in this damn cemetery"  
  
"Come here"  
  
I fell into Sean's chest and sobbed  
  
"If I had the choice I would never leave you. But I don't"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The accident, I know you don't remember. But we crashed..."  
  
_**::::FLASHBACK::::  
**_  
The Accident  
  
"Hey man can you hear me?"  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
The guy checked Sean for a pulse and shook his head  
  
"He doesn't have a pulse"  
  
"SEAN!!"  
  
"Someone call 911 she's losing consciousness"  
  
"He's not dead, SEAN!!"  
  
**_::::END OF FLASHBACK::::_**

**Back At The Cemetery**  
  
"Oh my God I remember. I remember. Why couldn't I remember before now?"  
  
"The doctor said you'd have a short term memory loss"  
  
"Why did you? Why? Why did you do this you've been acting like everything's fine as though you're still alive? Why?"  
  
Sean started crying too  
  
"I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you. The way we always were not under different circumstances"  
  
"You're dead. But I touched you and you touched me it was real"  
  
"I'm only here because you don't know any different. You didn't know I was dead you just thought it was the same as always. And that's why I'm still here because as far as you're concerned I'm still alive. But I can't hide it anymore I have to go and you have to know why."  
  
"No you can't go. You can't leave me all alone"  
  
"I'm sorry I never wanted to be the reason you were in this much pain. I never wanted to hurt you"  
  
"You can't go if you go you take everything with you. You take my life and my love"  
  
"Cj don't say it like that. You'll go on with your life and everything will get better"  
  
"How? I'm going to be a widow for the rest of my life. How will it get better?"  
  
"You'll find another guy and you'll have lots of babies. You'll never forget me but you'll move on."  
  
"I don't want to move on. And there is no other guy. You're it. You're the only one I want to be with. The one I can imagine myself with"  
  
"Cj don't, you can't see it now because I'm still here. And it might be a year or two before you can even consider it but you will start dating again and there is a guy out there ready to give you the life you always wanted"  
  
"I want that life with you"  
  
"I can't give you that life. I wish I could, but I can't."  
  
"I wish I'd died with you"  
  
"Don't say that"  
  
"What have I got left to live for?"  
  
"In the hospital you were so close to being here with me. And as much as I want to be with you I never once wished it on you. I stood there and I screamed at you to hold on and to fight. And you did because you're strong and you have got so much more to give to the world. Just because I'm not alive doesn't mean I'm not here. I'll always be with you. Always"  
  
"Now you have to get up dry your eyes and be strong. You have to go back over there and say goodbye to me. Because while you're holding on to me we're both going to be unhappy and I don't want that for either of us. So say goodbye to me and let me go."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Yes!!! Cj if you crack so will my Mom you have to look after her for me. So stand up"  
  
Sean pulled me to my feet and stroked the tears off of my cheeks and smiled  
  
"You're going to go over there and you're going to hold my Moms hand all the way through this. Ok?"  
  
I nodded my head with tears streaming down my face  
  
"You have never looked so beautiful than right now. I love you Cj. And I want you to know that if I could live my life over I wouldn't change a thing. I'd still find you and still marry you. And don't think that because I'm dead our love dies too because it doesn't you will always love me and I will always love you. Tell me you love me"  
  
"Sean, please don't leave me here alone"  
  
"Baby"  
  
I pulled Sean in for an emotional kiss. As we broke our foreheads met and I sobbed.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
We stood there for a while then Sean took my hands and kissed them  
  
"I have to go now"  
  
"No"  
  
"Be strong"  
  
I closed my eyes and Sean kissed my forehead. When I opened my eyes Sean had gone and my Dad was stood in front of me. He looked at me and I fell to the ground he ran over to me and hugged me.  
  
"He's gone. He left me. I can't do this alone"  
  
I suddenly realised something and looked up and dried my tears  
  
"I forgot to tell him. I need to speak to him. Dad I need to talk to Sean"  
  
"Sweetheart I know it's hard I do, but you'll get over it and everything will become easier. I know it doesn't look that way now but trust me"  
  
"I need to talk to him. I forgot to tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"I found out on Tuesday that I was pregnant"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And I didn't tell him. I need him here. I want him here. I want him to be apart of this. I want him to know"  
  
"I know" said Sean  
  
I looked around but couldn't see Sean  
  
"I know, I was there"  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"Shh...I saw the test. I saw you. And I can see them. Our son is going to be the most handsome man in the world, and our daughter is going to be just as beautiful as her mother. And Sean Jr is going to be everything I wanted to be and fought to be. And the baby Blissany we always wanted is going to be everything we ever imagined and more. See I'm still here. I'll always be with you. And I'll see everything. I'll be with you in the labour room and I'll watch them grow up. Now you have to go. Go back there and keep your promise and look after my Mom and the rest of my family. I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Baby who are you talking to?"  
  
"I'm having twins."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Sean are having a son and a daughter"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me"  
  
"Sweetie"  
  
"Don't, don't be sympathetic because it just makes it harder. All those people over there will be sympathising with me I don't need you to, I need you to be strong. I need you to be my Daddy and never let go I need you to hold me through this. Promise me"  
  
"I promise sweetheart"  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
I walked back over to the service with my Dad and sat down as the service commenced I know I was there but as soon as I sat down I didn't hear a thing. I was just soaking it all up. I leant on my Dads shoulder and then I looked to my right and saw a hysterical Sheila I reached out and took her hand. She looked at me and I smiled. She gripped my hand tighter and she didn't let go. The coffin was lowered into the ground and Sheila looked away and started sobbing on my shoulder but I watched every minute of it. It was hard to believe that 3 feet away in that little box was Sean. And it freaked me out that he was going to laying in there as I got on with my life. And as much as I wanted to cry I wanted to keep my promise to Sean so I stayed strong and helped as all Sean's family finally broke down and accepted it. The same way in which I was beginning to. Like Sean I never regretted anything in my life. And I considered myself to be the luckiest woman in the world. Yes he was taken from me but I was lucky enough to find him in the first place. And in 9 months I'll be giving birth to his legacy. He was right and he kept his promise he will never leave me.


End file.
